The Letter
by Liris
Summary: Naru knew he shouldn't have taken the case at the old theatre. Now it's a race against time for SPR, and a life hangs in the balance. Maybe one-sided NM, TA if you squint. Read the spoiler in the top AN.
1. The Letter

I'm not dead! Hurrah! And a new story - an odd take on a one-shot. It's going to have four parts, if all goes according to plan. If not, well, it wouldn't surprise me. This was supposed to be a two-page thing to get the nagging urge to write fanfic out of my system so I could do my uni work. Next thing I know, it's twelve pages long, has two endings and has taken me until 2am to write. More info at the end.

SPOILER WARNING: Have you met Gene? No? Then don't read this. Also, some use of language, and quite a lot of gore. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I just borrow and torture the characters for no profit and to the detriment of my grades.

* * *

_You could have done anything. You could have gone anywhere and met anyone. And you chose to come back here and be with me. That's why I said I'd work for you again. You could have had the world, and instead you settled for me...__

* * *

_

Mai sat bolt upright on the sofa, hyperventilating and biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from screaming hysterically. That fooled nobody, of course, but it made her feel better. She could handle this; she really could. She wouldn't break down over a vision. She kept repeating these thoughts in her head, and all in all she felt that she was holding herself together very well, ignoring the slight keening noise she was aware of making but unable to stop.

Then, Ayako touched her shoulder, and her brave façade crumbled. She hunched over sobbing into the miko's arms._

* * *

_

_You hurt me when you took off, and I even threw out the address you gave me. What was I going to do with it? Visit? Yeah, 'cus I could afford that. Not. Write? You'd probably never open the letters, and what the hell would I say anyway? 'Hey, remember me? The clairvoyant assistant you used to have?' Even in my head, that sounded idiotic, and I don't need you to tell me that any more than you already have. So I threw it away. You were gone, and looking at a street name that I couldn't even pronounce properly wasn't going to change that._

_

* * *

_

Ayako and Monk crowded the crying girl, talking over each other and making it impossible for Mai to make out what either wanted from her, not that she could hear too well over the sound of her own tears. John hovered in the background, wanting to help but unwilling to get in the way, especially because both overprotective-parent-surrogates had been watching the girl intently since she passed out at the top of the staircase three hours before. Only Lin's quick reactions had saved her from yet another hospital trip, and even Naru seemed a little shaken by her fainting, though it could have been due to the thought of yet more hospital bills.

Eventually, it was Naru who calmed the confused girl down, firstly by making Ayako and Takigawa back off ("Your very vocal concern for her health would be more tolerable if you would allow her space to breathe") and then by presenting her with tea (where he produced it from, nobody was sure, as he refused to allow anybody but Mai near the kettle). When she had drained the cup and the unsettling keening noise had stopped, he knelt before her and caught her gaze._

* * *

_

_I was going to throw out the photograph too. I wanted nothing more to do with you. I was so mad at you, and I knew I had no right to be, which made me mad at myself for being so pathetic in the first place. Then I realised that I sounded a lot like you – self-important much? – and slapped myself until it was just you I was mad at again. But I couldn't throw out the photograph._

_

* * *

_

"What did you see?" he asked, surprisingly gentle. The last time anybody had seen Mai react this strongly was the Urado case, where she had experienced death first-hand. He figured that snapping at the girl for information would be counterproductive. Besides, he wasn't heartless; he just repressed his emotions, for everybody's sake. If every time Mai defied him, he allowed himself that anger, his PK would have destroyed the office by now.

Mai hiccupped before she answered, her voice low and thick from crying.

"It was... I don't know... it was dark. I was running, and there was someone chasing me, calling me. They had a knife... And I fell..."

Naru allowed her five seconds of quiet before pushing for more information. Being sensitive was one thing, but he still needed details. So far, what she said didn't match anything they had on record as having happened in this theatre, and they had a pile of records two inches thick.

"Running where?"

"Corridor," she sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "The one above the lobby – I saw the window."

The large stained glass window above the lobby was memorable, if unsightly. Garish chunks of blue, green and red glass were arranged in a circular frame in no apparent order or pattern. When the sun shone through, it cast coloured blotches onto the staircase that led up from the lobby._

* * *

_

_And then you came back! You were still an insensitive jerk, but you were here, and you wanted me back too. What could I do but say yes? I think you knew that when you asked me. You knew I couldn't turn you down. On the things that mattered, I never could._

_

* * *

_

The corridor Mai was referring to was actually a small walkway that led under the window. No more than three feet wide, and only a low, flimsy wooden banister standing between you and a forty foot drop to the marble lobby floor. Nobody seemed to know why it even existed; it was cordoned off in the interests of public safety, and the only person who'd set foot on it in the last twenty years was the man who came to fix the window whenever the theatre owner deemed necessary. The same man who had gone missing just after arriving to see a show (the owner's idea of payment), and been found by a hysterical usher three hours later lying dead on the floor, having apparently fallen from said corridor. Quite why he would be up there in the first place, nobody knew. Perhaps Mai was seeing his fate?

"Who was chasing you?" Naru quizzed, reaching for his notepad. Lin was already making notes, but having two copies couldn't hurt._

* * *

_

_I know it wasn't a reciprocation of my feelings, I'm not that stupid. You don't love anyone like that; I don't think you're capable of it. Not anymore.__

* * *

_

Mai took three deep breaths, closing her eyes and trying to remember their face. Surely, she had seen it once, in one of the many terrified glances over her shoulder, showing them coming closer and closer with that knife...

She shuddered and forced her thoughts back on track.

"A man. Taller than me, long hair."

She sighed and opened her eyes again, trying not to think about the red-tinted moonlight shining through onto the blade in his hand. It would only make her start shaking again.

"I can't see his face."_

* * *

_

_Gene told me that you used to smile. Not a lot, but more often than you do now. He laughed when I said that you missed him, and that's probably why you didn't smile any more. He ruffled my hair and told me that he missed you too, but that wasn't going to stop him from having fun.__

* * *

_

Lin looked back over his hurriedly typed notes and felt the need to clarify.

"You said he called you?"

Mai sniffed and nodded. Naru understood what the Chinese man was going for.

"What did he say? Did he use a name?"

If they could get a name for the victim, they could get a date of death, and then they could start looking for the man in Mai's vision. Mai, however, just shuddered again and didn't reply. Her eyes were wide and scared.

"Mai?"_

* * *

_

_But you're not Gene, and you never made friends like he did. He told me that; he would be the centre of attention, while you would sit in a corner with a book. I think that you never got close to anyone but him, and then when he died, it was too painful. That's why you can't love anyone.__

* * *

_

Takigawa had had enough.

"Leave her alone, Naru. Can't you see she's upset?"

Naru narrowed his eyes at the monk, but stood and turned to the pile of reports on the desk, sorting through for ones that matched the vision. Takigawa turned to Mai and put a brotherly hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you into bed."

For once, neither Mai nor Ayako made any dirty-old-man comments._

* * *

_

_I can understand that. When my Mum died, I was left with nobody. I shut myself off too. So I actually do understand for once. But I don't agree.__

* * *

_

Ayako insisted on doing a quick health check, which made Mai grumble and returned a semi-normal atmosphere to the base room. John and Lin moved to help Naru sort through the pile, which was thankfully arranged by both date and location of occurrence. Naru silently blessed Mai's organisational skills.

The monk and miko both insisted on walked her back to her room. To stop a kindergarten argument from breaking out ("I'm taking her", "No, I'm taking her") Naru told them all to go. Ayako would stay with Mai in their room – it was getting late and they should be thinking of turning in soon anyway – and Takigawa would return to the base to help sort out which, if any, of the incidents matched Mai's vision. That decided, the two 'adults' led a still very pale Mai from the room. The fact that she hadn't protested being babysat told everyone just how much this latest dream had affected her._

* * *

_

_Being isolated is fine for a while, but it gets lonely. There's less and less of you left, because the people we love shape who we are. I learned that from my Mum. I miss her, all the time, but closing myself off was only hurting me. So, I let people in again. My school friends, my co-workers. You. Yes there's the risk of getting my heart broken, you proved that. But, it's worth the risk, every bit of it. Nothing hurts as bad as being alone._

* * *

It took the three men ten minutes to sort through all the lobby related incidents, reading carefully through anything that might be even slightly relevant, but there was not enough information to narrow it down. John sighed as he put the last report back on the pile.

"It's a pity Mai-chan couldn't remember any more. I hope she's alright; she seemed very upset by what she saw."

"She died," Naru snapped at the priest, his patience used up the fruitless search. "How is she supposed to feel about it?"

Lin shot a reproachful look at the boy, who ignored it and sat down heavily on the sofa Mai had been on for the last few hours. There was an uncomfortable silence, broken once again by John.

"Where is Takigawa-san? He should have been back by now."

"Slacking off with Mai probably," Naru said acerbically, once again killing the conversation. He closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. He had missed something, he knew it. But what?

_

* * *

_

_That's why I came back when you asked. Because I do love you, idiot. I thought about it after you left, a lot. And I know it's you. If it wasn't, then it wouldn't have hurt so much when you left, and I wouldn't have been so mad at you. I would have thrown that stupid photograph away and never thought about you again. And I wouldn't have been so happy when you came back._

* * *

What was it exactly that Mai had said?

_I was running, and there was someone chasing me, calling me. They had a knife... And I fell..._

_A man. Taller than me, long hair._

_I can't see his face_

The answer was there somewhere. Or, an answer at least. Where? What was it that he couldn't see?

_Chasing me, calling me._

_Long hair._

_Can't see his face._

Naru actually growled, startling John. The priest dithered for a moment before deciding on a course of action.

"I'm going to find him. He shouldn't be taking this long."

Naru waved the older man off, not opening his eyes. John nodded to Lin, who handed him a radio and told him to keep in contact. Naru ignored them both and furrowed his brow. He was close to something, he knew he was.

_Calling me._

_Long hair._

_He should be back by now._

Naru's eyes flew open.

_

* * *

_

_I love you. I know you don't believe me, but I don't much care. I know how I feel, and that's enough. For now, at least._

* * *

"John!" he bellowed, scaring the priest, who had taken three steps out the door. He returned, to see Naru bolt from his seat and grab a torch, running past both him and Lin in his rush for the door. The two men followed him, confused.

_

* * *

_

_I realised something else while you were gone. You never actually turned me down. You said that you didn't know how to relate to people, and you moved the conversation away from you, but you never said, 'No Mai, I don't like you'. And I think, if that's how you really felt, you would have said it. And you wouldn't have rehired me when you got back. So, I'm going to carry on like normal, under the assumption that you do like me, even just a little bit. You don't show it because you don't know how to. I guess you think it'd make you vulnerable or something._

* * *

Naru ran hell-for-leather through the corridors, explaining as he went. Lin and John grew more grave with every word that left the boy's mouth.

"Mai wasn't seeing the past, she was seeing the future. Her future. That's why she clammed up when we asked what name he called her. It was her name."

_Calling me..._

"She said the attacker was male and tall."

_Long hair..._

"And she just left with Monk."

_He should be back by now..._

"The way back takes them past the kitchen."

_He had a knife..._

"And the kitchen's not far from the lobby."

_And I fell..._

A scream interrupted his panted explanation. All three ran faster, Lin overtaking Naru and rounding the corner that led to the lobby and the tiny corridor from Mai's dream. Ayako was slumped in a doorway, a gash on her head dribbling blood down one cheek. She was breathing; Lin and Naru rushed on, leaving John to tend to the unconscious miko. The priest looked into the room beyond Ayako's limp form. It was the kitchen; shiny metal surfaces reflected the moonlight and he could see, quite clearly, that one of the large carving knives was missing from the knife block on the counter.

_

* * *

_

_I'm in no hurry. I know you don't love me; that would be silly. But you like me. I know that. And maybe, if I can show you that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, then you'll start to open up for me, just a little bit. I'd like that._

* * *

Mai screamed again, driving Naru and Lin to push their complaining muscles to even greater speeds. Lin sent his Shiki on ahead with instructions to protect Mai, and the two rounded the final corner just seconds after the spirits.

Mai was in the middle of the precarious little walkway, the remains of the nearest cordon in pieces by Naru's feet. Takigawa was nearing the terrified girl, who had given up running when she saw that the opposite cordon was waist-high and not something she could jump or climb over without the monk reaching her first. She was trapped.

Lin stopped suddenly, grabbing Naru and forcing him to halt before he stepped onto the walkway. It was old, and already creaking under the weight of Mai and Takigawa, any more and the whole thing would give way. And that would kill everyone on it.

_

* * *

_

_You need somebody, Naru. Even if it's not me, you have to let somebody in. If you don't, you'll get all bitter and even more narcissistic than you already are._

* * *

Naru growled again and looked around for anything to stop the tragedy playing out in front of his eyes. Lin's Shiki were already helping, hounding the spirit possessing Takigawa and distracting it from its target. But Mai was still trapped, and the Shiki could only do so much. If they drove the spirit out of the monk, then he would likely lose his balance and fall over the low railing to the marble below. If they didn't, it was only a matter of time before he grew bored of the irritating spirits and returned his attention to Mai.

Naru looked sideways at Lin, who was also focussed on Mai. He knew what he could do, but the Chinese man wouldn't like it at all. Actually, neither would Mai, but if it saved her life then he didn't much care.

_

* * *

_

_I don't even know why I'm writing this really; it's not like I'll ever give it to you. If I did, you'd only call me stupid and tell me to get back to work, or to stop trying to think and make you some tea. I'm being all insightful here, and you'll never even know._

* * *

Lin sensed what Naru was doing only when it was already too late to stop him. The boards blocking Mai's escape smashed into splinters, scaring the girl even more and bringing Takigawa's attention away from the hounding Shiki. For precious seconds, nobody moved, then Naru took a step forward and shouted to be heard.

"Move, you idiot!"

Mai turned to run. So did Takigawa. Lin whistled sharply and the Shiki changed their attack, getting between the monk and Mai and driving the possessed man back towards Naru and Lin's end of the walkway. As soon as Mai was off the precarious balcony and out of sight down another corridor, Lin stepped forward. The walkway creaked dangerously under his weight, but he didn't have to go far; the Shiki had driven Takigawa to almost the end. Distracted, the monk never saw Lin until it was too late, and he collapsed unconscious into the Chinese man's arms.

_

* * *

_

_Oh well. At least I'm writing it down, proof that I'm not as thick as you seem to think. Unless all this is wrong and you really are just an unfeeling, self-important bastard. But I've seen you smile, and be kind, and you've put yourself in danger because of me and Masako and everyone lots of times. So I know that's not true. I just wish you could let yourself be happy._

* * *

The walkway creaked again, then gave way. Lin hauled Takigawa to safety just in time. Naru stood uncertainly, knowing that it was not over already. For starters, the knife was not on Monk, and he hadn't seen it dropped anywhere on the walkway. So where was it? And where had Mai run off to? Barking the barest explanation at Lin, he turned and ran back the way he'd come. John was still kneeling beside Ayako, who now had a damp dishcloth held to her head wound and was starting to come to. The teenager paused for long enough to tell the exorcist that Lin needed him, then he was off again, ignoring the burn in his legs as he pelted up the corridor that would take him to the other side of the lobby where Mai would emerge.

_

* * *

_

_You deserve that Naru, whether you think so or not. You're not perfect; you're vain and arrogant and rude and you think you're immortal, or you act like you do. But you're a good person. You should be happy._

* * *

He made himself pause when he got to the other side and listen carefully; from his right, there was a sound a lot like the keening noise Mai had made earlier. He took off towards it, following it down yet another corridor (why was this place such a maze?) to see his assistant sitting, no, leaning against a wall, her eyes closed and her hands pressed tightly to her side. Her white top was now mostly an odd shade of red. Naru swallowed hard and knelt beside her, forcing himself to be calm. If he was calm, she would be calm, and this would go much smoother.

"Mai? Can you hear me?"

She made a squeaking noise that he supposed was a yes. Her hands twitched. He leaned forward, touching her gently and peeling her fingers away, revealing the missing knife sticking out of her side. How she'd run with that injury, he had no idea, and he wasn't going to ask. Play down the severity, make her focus on him and keep her conscious. He grabbed at the radio on his belt with one hand, pressing against her wound with the other.

"Lin!" he barked sharply. The other man replied almost instantly. "Mai needs an ambulance, now" he continued, judging by her expression that she was beyond comprehending much other than her name. Lin confirmed, and Naru returned to the task at hand; saving Mai.

_

* * *

_

_Ok, I take it back. I don't love you; I actually hate your guts. Even when I'm writing to you, you have to interrupt with your demands for tea. And your lack of pleases and thank-you's. And your raised eyebrow and "Yes Mai?" as if I'm in the way when I know all you're doing is reading that book Lin gave you the other day. Stupid Naru. I don't know why I even like you sometimes._

* * *

He removed his jacket hastily and wrapped it around the knife still embedded in Mai's side, careful not to disturb the weapon. Her own hands had fallen limp while he was talking to Lin, so he applied pressure himself, wishing he had another set of hands to slap Mai gently and make her stay awake. His voice would have to do the trick instead.

"Mai? Talk to me, can you hear me?"

Mai's eyelids fluttered and half opened. Her eyes were slightly glazed, and it took her a few seconds to focus and recognise him.

"Naru?"

He swallowed again. Her voice was too quiet.

"Yes Mai, it's me. Who else?"

"Yeah" she croaked out, the ghost of a smile crossing her features. It looked more pained than amused. He tried another tactic.

"What happened? When did Monk get possessed?"

If he could just keep her talking until the ambulance arrived, she should be ok. He hoped. He put more pressure on her side. She hissed in a sharp breath, but her voice was clearer when she spoke again.

"We were walking past the kitchen. He fell over and Ayako called him a 'clumsy idiot' 'cus he pushed me into the doorframe. Then he stood up and grabbed the knife. He hit Ayako, and he ran after me. It was like my dream."

It took her far too long to wheeze out five sentences, but he didn't stop or interrupt her. Her eyes never left his, and he didn't dare break the gaze just in case... he wasn't sure why. But nothing could make him look away as she spoke to him.

* * *

_Except for when you save me. Or you_ _smile. Or you do something that nobody expects so it takes everyone's breath away. Like when you apologise. Which, by the way, is common courtesy, but whatever._

* * *

The whirr of the ambulance siren called his attention from the girl in his arms, and when he looked back at her seconds later, her eyes were closed and her breathing even more erratic and shallow. He panicked.

"Mai!"

Her eyes reopened, and his heart began to beat again.

"Don't do that!" he admonished, allowing the relief to flood his voice. Mai rewarded him with a tiny smile.

"I was right" she declared, looking incredibly pleased about something. He opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but a shudder passed through her and he had to focus on adjusting his grip so as not to move the knife.

She stilled and he looked back to her face. Her eyes were on him, though they didn't look properly focussed.

"In my desk drawer. Read it," she mumbled, her eyes slowly closing. Naru shook her as gently as he could, trying to keep her conscious, but it didn't help. He barely caught her last words before she passed out.

"Love you."

Her head lolled to the side before he could comment. Pressing harder on her side, he yelled out to the paramedics he could hear in the lobby, climbing over the remains of the destroyed walkway. They followed his shouts, and finally three paramedics and a stretcher made their way over. Shaking slightly, Naru handed Mai over to them, watching carefully as they put more packing around the knife and radioed the ambulance demanding supplies be readied. They loaded her onto the stretcher and carried her out, Naru jogging along at their side. It wasn't until they reached the ambulance, where Lin, Takigawa, Ayako and John were congregated, that he allowed her to leave his sight. Monk saw them approaching and ran to her side, gasping when he saw the state the girl was in.

"Mai! Mai! Oh, God! Mai!"

Naru held him back as the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance along with Ayako, who was still bleeding but conscious and coherent. She looked at all the men before she climbed in.

"I'll keep an eye on her," the miko promised, before allowing herself to be shepherded on board. The siren started up again as the ambulance left, racing to the nearest hospital. All the men made for the van at the same time, disregarding their own injuries (Monk and Lin had several small cuts from the collapse of the walkway, and Naru's hands and shirt were covered in blood, though none of it was his). Lin barely waited for all the doors to shut before he put his foot down, following the ambulance.

_

* * *

_

_I do love you. You might be confused about that, but I'm not. I didn't really talk much to Gene, but I know enough to know that if we'd ever met we'd have been friends. Good friends, but that's all._

* * *

The four men were growing more anxious by the minute, and given the state they'd been in when they arrived that was saying something. Ayako had been seen to and released quickly with two small stitches, which Takigawa had apologised for profusely until even John had threatened to gag him if he didn't shut up. Of course, after the monk stopped talking it left an uncomfortable silence that grew more and more tense with each passing minute.

Mai had been wheeled straight into surgery, and though a doctor had put in an appearance five hours ago to ask a few questions about her medical history, they had seen nobody since. They did however have a small waiting room to themselves, and spread out to each have their own space.

Naru had fallen asleep for about an hour, a combination of using his PK to free Mai and emotional fatigue catching up with him, but once he awoke he sat upright and transferred his gaze from the door to the clock and back again.

Ayako was sat near to Takigawa, who was currently sitting still, but would sporadically get up and pace around the room. It was getting on the miko's nerves, but she knew that if he didn't do something then he'd explode, so she put up with it.

John was across the room from Naru, praying as he had been for the last two hours.

Lin was the calmest of everyone. He was sat near to Naru, staring a hole in the opposite wall.

_

* * *

_

_HOW CAN ONE MAN DRINK SO MUCH TEA????? Geez Naru, want me to get you a drip? It'd be easier, and I wouldn't have to keep running to the kettle and back._

* * *

After an eternity of waiting, a nurse walked into the waiting room. Everyone jumped to their feet and started forward, startling her, but she composed herself quickly.

"Are you Taniyama Mai's family?"

"Yes," Naru snapped, impatiently. They were as good as her family, he was pretty sure he'd heard Mai herself say that once. "How is she?"

"She lost a lot of blood, and the knife did a lot of damage."

Naru resisted the urge to destroy something with his PK.

"How. Is. She?"

The nurse swallowed reflexively.

"She's in a coma."

_

* * *

_

You drive me crazy, but I guess to be fair I do the same to you sometimes. And, no matter what you do, I'm still here. Always. Can't get rid of me, hah!

_I love you, Naru. Really._

_It scares me._

_But I do._

* * *

After far too long a wait, they were allowed into Mai's room. 'For ten minutes only' the doctor had told them, not that anyone intended paying any attention to the rule. They were staying until they knew exactly what was happening to Mai.

Ayako was the only one not totally shocked by the sight of Mai half-concealed by tubes and wires. Her training paid off, and she was able to read the equipment around the unconscious girl and tell them all what was going on.

"Her heartbeat's regular, but slow. Breathing too, though that's probably because of the tube. She's stable enough, for the moment."

Takigawa stood morosely by Mai's head, clutching her hand in his and staring down at her pale face, closed eyes and the oxygen mask covering most of her features.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, not realising that tears were crawling down his cheeks. "So, so sorry."

Ayako stopped her analysis to comfort the man, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him back from the bed so he could sit in one of the chairs. He folded into a little heap and cried.

John was back to praying. He took off his rosary and wrapped it loosely around one of Mai's wrists, hoping that it would act as some sort of protection. God always had a plan, John knew that, but that didn't mean that he always agreed with Him. Taking Mai was a bad idea, and he had said so (in a much more respectful manner) in his prayers. She was barely 18; she was far too young. The world needed her. SPR needed her. And, John snuck a glance from the corner of his eye; it looked like Naru needed her too.

Lin had also noticed the young boss's expression, and was standing back by the door to give him some space. Naru was almost as pale as Mai and he was shaking, his fists clenched tight enough to turn his knuckles white. John stepped away from the bedside and Naru took his place, gazing down at his assistant.

"Wake up, Mai," he whispered. Lin and John pretended not to hear him; Ayako and Takigawa were too engrossed in their own misery to pay attention to Naru's. "Please."

_

* * *

_

_I love you._

* * *

Almost a week passed with no change in Mai's condition. SPR had returned to the theatre the next day, sans Takigawa, who refused to leave Mai's side. Ayako was no use for an exorcism as there were no tree spirits for her to utilise, but she created a barrier to trap the vengeful ghost within the building's walls and hopefully protect Lin and John, who would be doing the actually exorcising. They had all been opposed to Jorei, but right now nobody much cared. Takigawa had waved them off from Mai's bedside, telling them to 'do whatever it takes to get rid of the bastard'. Nobody argued.

The Jorei went well, if you ignored the fact that they had effectively killed the ghost. The spirit was no longer in the theatre, and the owner was so relieved that he decided to overlook the collapsed walkway and offered them all tickets to the opening night of the new show. Nobody went.

Naru had lingered for a couple of days at the hospital, alternating 'watch-Mai' shifts with Takigawa and Ayako. John hadn't been seen since the exorcism; Ayako had hypothesised that he was holed up in a church somewhere, praying continuously. Takigawa chuckled slightly at the image of the priest wearing holes in his robes from kneeling too long, but the merriment didn't last long. It was his turn to sit by her bedside, trying to wake her up.

After three days, Naru had started to abstain from the hospital, allowing (telling) Lin to take over his 'shift'. He spent the next few days organising the office, learning Mai's strange system and finding it oddly useful. It wasn't how he would have done it, but it worked. He also rediscovered his own lack of tea-making skills, but he needed the caffeine now more than ever, so forced himself to drink the strange-tasting water that filled his cup.

Lin kept him updated on Mai's status, but as it was always the same that quickly became a conversation consisting of a headshake and a sigh.

He had spent two days locked in the office before he reached for the drawer in Mai's desk. He wasn't superstitious, not really, but he couldn't shake the feeling that if he read whatever she'd put in the drawer (he really hoped it wasn't her diary), then it would mean something final, and with Mai's life still in the balance he didn't want to risk it. Eventually, however, he ran out of things-to-do-in-the-meantime, so with the barest hint of hesitation he pulled the drawer open and looked inside. There was the expected clutter; pens, a tube of lip gloss, a hair tie and three coins. Lying under this was a letter. Pulling the paper from the drawer, ignoring the slight tremor in his hand as he did so, he sat down in Mai's seat and began to read, as she had asked.

_You could have had the world, and instead you settled for me..._

"Mai, you idiot," he whispered as he finished, somewhat in awe of her insight into his feelings. He hadn't thought he was that transparent, or maybe it was her own experiences that let her know. He looked again at the last line, feeling his throat constrict.

_I love you._

The phone rang. He answered it automatically, then started to pay attention when he realised it was Ayako on the other end.

"Naru! Come to the hospital, quickly! It's Mai..."_

* * *

_

Ooh, what's gonna happen?

By the way, if there are any formatting errors, I blame ffnet. I've edited this twice now, and the site keeps making it all in bold, or italics. It's not gone underlined yet, but if anything odd does happen, let me know? I can edit it. Again.

This is where the one-shot-with-four-parts come into play. That's right, I'm holding the end of the story for ransom! *evil laugh* Don't worry, give me reviews to save it! Five reviews buys you the original ending, seven buys the original and the alternate (the story got schizophrenia right at the end), and ten gets the pre-story bit. I will, however, give an explanaiton of this for free, as I'm assuming a few confused faces.

1) This is set after the novels, when Naru has left for England then returned. If that wasn't already obvious.

2) When he left, he gave Mai his address in England and a photograph of him and Gene. I'm not making this up, I got this information from a livejournal account, though which one I can't remember. Well, even if it's not true, I liked it, and it sparked this story, so in this reality, it happened.

3) The italics are Mai's letter to Naru, in case that wasn't blindingly obvious. Which, knowing my tendancy to overcomplicate stuff, it may not have been.

Any more questions? Any opinions you'd like to air, or insults you'd like to throw? Remember, reviews buy freedom for the poor, trapped endings. So, what do you think? Review?


	2. Original Ending

Aw, you're all so sweet! Six reviews buys you this - original ending! I was gonna end it where you see the little asterisk (*), but then I turned into a sap, so it continued and turned into this. Hope you like! And, because I'm so nice, I'm going to continue with my original hostage-release limits. I get one review for this chapter, you all get the alternate ending. Three, and the pre-story is released too. So, please? *puppy dog eyes*

For this chapter, you can thank the following people; GilShalos, Tbonechick2011 (please can I keep the cookie?), Ms Bat (OMG! I love your fics!), Ariana Taniyama, Ru55el (as ever ;) ) and Dementra (first reviewer, so extra thanks to you). These are the super-nice people who bought freedom for this poor hostage chapter.

Disclaimer: I OWN IT! I OWN IT ALL! MWAHAHAHA! Except that I don't, and that's all one big lie.

* * *

Naru walked slowly into Mai's room, taking in everyone's expressions. Takigawa was once again crumpled in a chair with Ayako's arm around him. Both had tear tracks on their cheeks. John had reappeared and was standing in the corner of the room, eyes glued to the figure in the bed. Even Masako had put in an appearance, standing silently beside John and looking at the floor. Lin was the only composed one in the room, and Naru knew that was a ruse from the stiff way the man held his arms at his sides.

The doctor stood beside Mai's bed, eyeing Naru sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said, actually sounding it "but she's not going to wake up."

Naru nodded once, cutting off the explanation. Ayako had already told him all this. Lin put one hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing gently. All eyes were on him. Why was it his decision? Because nobody else would make it. It took him two tries before he could speak.

"Do it."

The doctor nodded and began turning off the life-support systems. Ayako, Monk and John lapsed back into tears, and Masako's shoulders shook in a way that made everyone suspect she was holding in her feelings. She may not have been best friends with Mai, but she didn't hate her, and the atmosphere in the room would have made a total stranger weep.

Lin let go as Naru moved forward, taking Mai's hand in his as the beeping machines were switched off one by one. Her chest stilled, and the breathing tube was removed. The doctor apologised once more, and left the room to fill out the necessary forms. Naru paid no attention. He leaned forward and moved a few errant strands of hair from Mai's eyes, then replaced his fingertips with his lips as he gently brushed a kiss across her forehead.

_I know you don't love me; that would be silly. But you like me._

That was why she looked so happy when she was talking to him just before the ambulance arrived. _I was right_, she had said. Naru felt a tiny smile creep across his lips.

"Of course I like you, dummy," he muttered, too quietly for anyone else to hear. Then he stood and walked out the room without looking back.*

* * *

Three weeks passed. The police had questioned everyone who'd been in the building several times, but gathered nothing useful. Everyone had unanimously agreed that, as much as Takigawa may be blaming himself, Mai did not, and would have hated it if he went to prison for this. So, they altered their stories. As far as the police were concerned, everyone had been investigating a disturbance near the lobby when the walkway collapsed. It wasn't until the dust cleared that anyone realised Mai was missing, so Naru went to look, and found her leaning against the wall. In the chaos, the knife handle had been touched by so many people that fingerprints were all but impossible to determine, and even if the monk was suspected, he had four alibis and was distraught enough to make them overlook it.

SPR had accepted no new cases since Mai's death. Ayako, John and Takigawa had avoided the office altogether, and Masako had only come once to express her sympathies to Naru and Lin. She had left a sunflower on Mai's desk, citing that it had reminded her of the assistant, and hadn't bothered to hide the single tear that trailed down her cheek. Naru suspected that her real reason for visiting was to see if she could sense the other girl's spirit, and he gathered from her expression that no such thing had happened. Mai was really gone.

Truth be told, Naru was unsure why he kept returning to the office. Habit, he supposed. There was no more filing to be done, he left the answer-phone on constantly, ridding himself of the need to turn down clients in person, and looking at Mai's empty desk just made his chest ache. Lin had once mentioned clearing it, but at the look on Naru's face he quickly changed the topic and never brought it up again. The only thing that was removed from the desk was the letter, which Naru had concealed in his office. He would often find himself rereading it, as though the words would somehow have changed; he could probably cite it word for word if he wanted to.

As far as he was aware, nobody else knew about the letter, and he had no intention of telling them. It was for his eyes only; a part of his assistant that remained. The part that did, despite his masks and lies, know him, and loved him anyway.

Lin had long left the office on the day it happened. Naru was once again reaching for the letter in his desk drawer (he was considering getting it laminated, as the repeated handling was beginning to wrinkle it) when a giggle broke the silence. He looked up sharply; there shouldn't be anyone else here. His eyes narrowed as they swept the room. His office door was ajar. He was certain that, not only had it been shut since his arrival hours earlier, but that he had locked it as well. Leaving the letter concealed, he stood and walked slowly to the door, fingering his mobile just in case he needed to call Lin.

The giggle sounded again, and this time he recognised it for what, or rather, who it was. His eyes widened and he pulled the door open rapidly. Mai stood in front of him, in the short skirt and white top she had been wearing on her last day. There was no hole in her side, no blood on her torso, and she was smiling at him. Beaming. He didn't bother trying to compose himself.

"Mai?" he whispered, eliciting another giggle.

"Who else?" she mimicked, smirking. He blinked owlishly.

"But... what?"

Her hand muffled the laugh that was bubbling from her lips.

"You stutter? Wow, Gene was right. You're cute when you're shocked."

That snapped him out of his daze.

"I'm not 'cute', Mai," he said, tone back to normal. She rolled her eyes.

"Suuuure you're not."

When did she learn sarcasm? Gene probably taught her, it seemed like something he'd do. Naru shook his head.

"Is that where you've been? With Gene?"

She nodded and hopped to hover in a seated position over the back of the sofa, swinging her legs. He tried not to look at her feet as they passed through the material.

"He was supposed to have moved on," he said, frowning. Mai shrugged.

"He's stubborn, like you. Said to tell you that he can't manifest anymore, but he's watching you anyway. He also called you an idiot scientist several times, and then told me to do this."

Not bothering to return to the floor, she floated over to Naru's side and pecked him on the cheek. To his utter shock, he felt warmth where she touched him. Perhaps it was that the room was cold, so she felt warm by comparison?

She moved back, looking him in the eye.

"You found my letter."

He nodded. She smiled again, happiness lighting up her face.

"Good. See, I'm not an idiot." She stuck her tongue out at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Gene had probably told her to do that too.

"Yes, you are. Why didn't you say it was your name you heard in the vision?"

Mai heard the subtext. _Why did you run off and get yourself killed?_ She had no good answer. Why did she do anything she did? Because her gut told her it was the right thing to do. If she hadn't gone off with Takigawa and Ayako, then maybe she'd still be alive, but maybe somebody else wouldn't be. Her gut told her to go, so she did. She hadn't really thought much about it.

She ignored his question and hovered closer, brave enough now to do something she'd dreamed about while alive, but never had the guts to actually try. She touched her lips to his, just briefly. Even with her being incorporeal, she felt a slight tingle all over at the contact. She didn't stay connected long enough for Naru to either respond or move away (could he have responded? Was it possible to kiss a ghost?), instead moving back herself and smiling sadly at him. He understood what the expression meant.

"You're not coming back."

"I can't. It's taking all mine and Gene's energy to maintain this trip."

Naru nodded slowly.

"Tell my idiot brother to take care of you."

"Tell Monk to stop feeling guilty. He could write me a song, if he really wants to make it up? I never had a song written about me."

She slowly faded from sight. The room warmed up again, but Naru didn't move. A small smile graced his lips.

"I'll see you again," he whispered. He could have sworn he felt ghostly lips brush his cheek, and heard Mai's faint voice as she whispered in his ear.

_Love you_.

* * *

I had to do it. Because I'm a sap. I'm also a review whore, with very little shame about the fact. You want Mai to live, press the little button that frees the alternate ending!


	3. Alternate Ending

OMG, you guys all rock! Seriously. Your reviews are awesome, and I'm so glad you all like this! And, as I just finished my last essay after three days of stupidly little sleep while working on them, I felt like celebrating, so this chapter got a little... embellishing. Hope you like!

Thank you to flamegirl15500, seiyuurabu (who also told me a lot more about true canon, thanks! If anyone wants the info, let me n=know and I'll pass it on ;) ), SakaguchiMaya (here, a non-sad ending, please don't cry!), Ms Bat, Jadeturttle (I am honoured to recieve your first review. Hope this lives up to your expectations), Ariana Taniyama (you HAVE to like it? Wow, thanks!), Ru55el (always hon) and Tbonechick2011 (I think you may be a little insane, but so am I so that's ok. Thanks for the cookie! Here, have a chapter!)

The pre-story will be posted in a few days, when I have sufficiently celebrated the end of my essays (for now) and recovered from the inevitable painful consequences.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

Naru tapped his foot impatiently in the back of the taxi. He would much have preferred Lin drive him, but unfortunately Ayako had also called the Chinese man, who was much closer to the hospital than Naru and so had driven straight there. Words would be had, when the teen actually managed to get through the traffic that had sprung up from nowhere.

Finally, almost two hours after the initial phone call, the taxi crawled to a stop in front of the hospital. Naru glared at the price the driver told him, but paid up. It could come out of Lin and Mai's wages; after all, if not for those two, he would not have been in the vehicle in the first place.

Everyone turned to look at him as he walked into Mai's room. John and Masako (when did she get here?) were stood furthest from the bed, Lin close by. John smiled and nodded at him, as did Lin. Naru withheld his glare until such time as he and Lin were alone, when he could give full rein to his ire.

Ayako was trying to hold Takigawa back from the bed, where Mai was blinking around at them all sleepily. The monk was talking too fast for anyone to understand him, least of all the semi-conscious Mai, but Naru thought it was a combination of apology for hurting her and admonishment for scaring them all. Whatever he was actually saying, he would just have to repeat it all anyway when Mai was cognizant.

"Bou-san," Naru said icily, stopping the monk more effectively with two syllables than Ayako with all her medical gibberish and threats of bodily harm. Takigawa allowed the miko to push him away from the girl in the bed and Naru stepped forward, close enough so she could see him without straining. She smiled faintly.

"Naru."

It was muffled from behind the oxygen mask and hoarse from having a tube down her throat, but it was Mai's voice and his name, and he finally felt all the tension drain out of him as he gave her a rare smile in return.

She was going to be alright. And that meant he could cheerfully dock her pay for a few days without feeling guilty about it. She had run off, almost gotten herself killed, worried everyone sick and made him pay far too much for a taxi ride to the hospital. A week on half wages would serve the dual purpose of teaching her not to end up in the hospital when it was perfectly avoidable, and bringing the flushed, irritated scowl back to her face. When he saw that expression, he would know she was back to normal.

* * *

It took two weeks for the doctors to deem Mai well enough to leave the hospital, and a further fortnight to convince Ayako that she was alright to work without constant supervision. Mai and Naru were both pushing the miko for an early return, Mai because she was bored at home and Naru because the office was absurdly quiet without the girl. If there was another reason for his wanting Mai's return, he wouldn't admit it, but Lin had been watching the boy for the last month, and something had definitely changed. Nothing major; Naru was still Naru, but the Chinese man noticed a definite increase in the amount of time the boy spent looking at Mai's desk from the corner of his eye. Apparently, it was a substitute for the girl, because on her first day back Naru barely let her walk in the door before summoning her to his office and shutting the door behind her. Ayako, who had accompanied the girl, glared menacingly at the wooden barrier.

"He'd better not be telling her off."

Lin had reassured her that Naru was treating Mai with all the delicacy that the miko had demanded before retreating to his own office and shutting the door. He had conveniently left out that Naru had the art of insulting somebody down so fine that the parameters Ayako had set for Mai's treatment left him plenty of room for manoeuvre. He knew full well what was being said in the next room.

Naru had left this particular conversation with Mai until he knew she was recovered enough for him to vent at her without Ayako ripping his head off for it. If Monk's frequent yells of pain were anything to go by, the miko had one hell of a left hook.

Mai followed the young boss into his office and watched cautiously as he shut the door and leaned against his desk facing her. His expression told her that she was in trouble. She'd been back a grand total of fifteen seconds; a new record, even for her.

"Why," he said, voice smooth and low "did you not tell me the truth when I asked whose name you heard in the vision?"

His tone was arctic, and his expression showed nothing but anger, yet she knew from that one sentence how worried he'd been about her. His first words when she got into the office were normally non-committal grunts (in response to her cheery 'hello Naru!'), a demand for her to leave the house five minutes earlier if she was going to get sidetracked by the cherry blossoms on her way to work (after she walked in the door fifty seconds late on the first day the trees had flowered), or some other sarcastic comment designed to make her huff with irritation and stomp over to her desk in a temper. Not a serious conversation that she knew was going to result in her crying as she tried to justify her actions.

Usually his anger was hot, sparks flying as he verbally cut down whoever had pissed him off. Right now, it was all she could do not to shiver. He was really mad.

"I..." she mumbled, unable to meet his eyes. She didn't know, in truth. She had followed her instinct, which at the time was screaming at her to shut up and run away. So she had. It all worked out alright in the end, right?

Naru gave her three seconds, then launched into a tirade that simultaneously told her how worried he'd been (not that he said anything to that effect, but the subtext was there) and cut her far deeper than the knife the surgeons had pulled from her side. Most of it seemed to consist of the emotional trauma she had caused Takigawa, and was she too stupid to consider other people before she ran off and threw herself headlong into danger? Her eyes teared up.

"Well, sorry I'm not perfect!" she spat back, her own temper coming to the fore. His eyes narrowed and he took an unconscious step forward.

"You don't have to be perfect to know that running off when you know your life is in danger is stupid. You almost died, Mai!"

"Like you'd care!" she shouted back and whirled for the door. She was damned if she would cry in front of him over this. His hand gripped her bicep and he pushed her back against the wall, leaning in far too close and cutting off all her avenues of escape.

"Never," he growled, stopping her protests short "accuse me of not caring."

He glared at her and leaned in closer; for a second she thought that he was going to...

He exhaled angrily and pushed away from the wall. Mai took several deep breaths before she looked over at him. She'd really thought he was going to kiss her then. Some hope. All she'd done was piss him off more.

He was facing away from her, leaning on his desk. She moved towards the door slowly, and this time he didn't stop her. Not until the door had closed again, signalling her successful escape, did she allow herself to relax.

Ayako hurried over, taking in her flushed cheeks, and scowled.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing," Mai said. It was the truth, after a fashion. The miko looked disbelieving, but thankfully dropped the subject.

In his office, Naru sat wearily in his chair. Mai was going to prove the death of him. He had never known anybody like her. She attracted deadly accidents like she was some sort of magnet, and he almost certain that there was a big cosmic sign above her head that said 'ghosts please attack me'. She was utterly unrepentant when she managed to convince herself that what she'd done was the right thing, and she was the only person he knew who came close to matching his temper when he really got going. She made him lose his head; not an easy thing to do, but she managed with surprising ease. Like just now, for example. He caught himself just before he kissed her, but barely.

Why he was kissing her, he wasn't entirely sure, and that shook him enough to drop his righteous anger with the girl just to get her away from him so he could think clearly again.

_You like me._

He growled and cursed the stupid letter. That's what had sparked all this. Mai had one moment of (amazing) insight into his life, and her words manage to imbed themselves into his mind and make him do stupid things. Like nearly kiss her in the middle of an argument. He shook his head violently. She was turning him stupid.

There was a tap on his door, too light to be called a knock. He didn't respond; he wasn't up to another shouting match just yet. The door opened anyway, and Mai came in with a cup of tea balanced in her hand. She set it down gingerly on the edge of his desk and stood looking at him, dragging her toes along the carpet nervously. She was building her courage up to say something. Maybe if he ignored her she'd go away.

"Um, Naru..."

If she was waiting for a 'thank you', she would be waiting a long time. He didn't thank her when he'd asked for tea, why would he do so now? He knew what it was; a peace offering. Mai was always grumbling about making him tea fifty times a day, the only time she'd do it of her own violation was to attempt to pacify some sort of situation between them.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. He looked up at her despite himself. That hadn't been what he was expecting. She continued, still staring at her feet.

"For worrying you. And for saying you don't care. I know you do. I was just angry. Sorry."

There was a few seconds silence. Mai felt awkward and started to leave, but Naru's voice stopped her.

"I read the letter."

It took her a second to realise what he was talking about, but when she did she flushed scarlet and tried to run. His hand grabbed her wrist for the second time, pulling her to a stop. She refused to look at him, and she wouldn't speak because she had no idea what to say. She'd forgotten about the letter. When she'd told him to read it, she'd thought she was dying. A last request wasn't meant to have consequences. In her embarrassed panic, she didn't process that he hadn't sounded angry or teasing.

She tugged half-heartedly at his hand, trying to make him loose her. He stood and walked around his desk, careful not to spill the tea perched on the edge. Her face was titled to the ground, and she showed no signs of looking up any time soon, so he used his free hand to lever her face upwards. She avoided his eyes. He sighed and leaned in close again, making her swallow hard.

"Idiot. Of course I like you. I wouldn't keep you around if I didn't."

Her eyes grew very wide and flew to meet his. He could see the hesitation in her gaze; she was wondering when the putdown was coming. He smirked and let her go. Let her make of that what she would.

She stumbled for a second, having lost her footing at some point while staring into his eyes. He was obviously amused by her clumsiness. With no idea how to react, she mumbled an excuse and left the office, waiting until the door had closed before she began hyperventilating.

Naru sat back down and took a sip of his tea. Perfect. He smiled. Everything was back to normal.


End file.
